Wireless spectrum may enable users of wireless devices to communicate data, text, voice, video, multimedia, or other information over the wireless spectrum. Currently, wireless spectrum and channel bandwidth is fixed and does not vary. However, as demand for communication over wireless networks fluctuates, fixed wireless spectrum allocation and channel bandwidth may result in inefficient use of an operator's wireless spectrum. Existing processes for reallocating spectrum may have large lead times and may be too infrequent to meet evolving demands that users place on an operator's network. Such circumstances may lead to an inability to meet user demand for information, poor utilization of an operator's wireless network, and/or other unfortunate consequences.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.